Bi-Weekly Madness
by kagome313
Summary: Short challenges I did over on LJ for 2013. Hope you enjoy! PS - I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Permanent Mark

_**A/N: **__These challenges were done last summer 2013. I had to stay within the word count, hence why they are so short. The genre's varies, each chapters stand alone and there will be no continuation. Enjoy! _

_**Title: Permanent Mark**_  
_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Evidence/Bi-Weekly/#1  
Author: kagome313  
Rating: K  
Genre: Comedy  
Universe: AU  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Kagome freaks out about Inuyasha's latest…art.  
Warnings: Language.**_

_**o-o-o-o**_

"_**INUYASHA**_!" 

Kagome's shriek of terror caused the panicked male in the guest room to freeze momentarily, his dirty hands shoving a kit underneath the bed. The moment he straightened up, the door pushed opened with a loud bang, bouncing off the wall, towards Kagome's palm as she glared hotly at Inuyasha, her nakedness glistering with soapy water.

"What the _hell_did you do?" She screamed, a shrill making her voice echo loudly. 

The guilty stricken male opened his eyes to saucers, the fake innocence spilling from their depth. "I'm sorry for using all the… hot…water?" The surety in his voice wavered as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

Her labored breathing caused her breast to rise and fall seductively, and under any different circumstances, Inuyasha may have pounced on her already.

"Explain to me," She started, her eyes moving from his dirty hands to his _still_ innocent face, "Why the hell is '_Inuyasha's Property_' scrawled across my ass in _your_ handwriting?!" To make her point, she turned around, shoving her tush outwards in his direction. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She screeched her face turning towards the heavens.

"I have…_NO_ idea!" He gasped, his eyes globes – if possible. "_No idea!"_

She whipped her head around at him, and Inuyasha gulped the moment he noticed the fire licking in her blazing glower. "Your hands." She seethed. 

"I was doing…the garden?" 

"I can tell you're lying." She teased angrily, walking slowly towards him. 

"I'm a gardener in another life!" He said with indignant. 

She rushed towards him, pushing her screwed up face in his as she stood on her toes. "Lair!" She breathed before stomping on his feet and crouching down to retrieve the kit. 

"Simple Permanent Tattooing?" She recited.

"Where did that come from?" He gasped softly.

"YOU _**ASSHOLE**_!" She cried. "_PERMANENT_?!"


	2. Where I Belong

_**Title: Where I Belong.**_  
_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Prisoner/Bi-Weekly/#2  
Author: kagome313  
Rating: M  
Genre: Dark  
Universe: AU  
Word Count: 275  
Summary: She was happy with her home, eager to appease him at all times.  
Warnings: Language.**_

The sharp sting of his hand against my raised ass sent shockwave of pleasure right to my core, forcing a guttural groan from my throat. I shifted my head on the pillow; my mouth opened slightly, labored breathing filling the darkened room. 

I was posed in the ready position, bowed forward, ass in the air with my hands straight down between my bended knees. The position left me exposed, my core facing the door to greet him upon his arrival. The warmth flooded me when his grunt in approval was quickly washed away by the sharp kiss of his large palm. 

My groan turned to a throaty moan when his abusive hand caressed the spot he'd slapped, his thumb grazing my moist lips between my legs. 

"Please, sir," I whimpered, working my hips impatiently at his teasing. 

His only response was a dark chuckle before grasping my ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them before slapping them roughly. 

"You're so fucking wet." 

My whimper increased when I felt his hot breath against my core. 

"Sir," I groaned.

Ignoring my plea, he grazed his thumb between my cleft, searching for the jewel that'll set me ablaze. I worked my hips more frantically, which earned me a nip on my ass as he lightly touched my clit before sinking his thumb inside of me. 

"Let me cum," My plea was anything but a demand, but it earned me a sharp slap in reprimand. 

"_Your orgasms are mines_." He seethed, and I shuddered when the unbuckling of his belt kissed my senses. My lustful eyes closed with twisted excitement. 

He was my _Prison._

I was his willing _prisoner_.


	3. Tragic Replay

_**Title: Tragic Replay**_  
_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Partners in Crime/Bi-Weekly/#3  
Author: kagome313  
Rating: M  
Genre: Psychological/Tragedy**____**  
Universe: AU  
Word Count: 250  
Summary: As twisted as it may be, his love for Kagome kept him tragically rooted in her life.  
Warnings: Death**_

_**0-0-0**_

"Honey," The angelic voice washed over me, bathing my senses with warmth I foolishly clung to. 

Sighing softly, my amber gaze drifted down to my calloused hands that were stained with a coppered substance, its aroma strangling me. I closed my eyes, trying to shield the painful reality, wishing that my thoughts, my _actions_ were all but a sick and twisted nightmare. 

"I'll be right there sweetie." When my voice cracked, I cleared my throat, stumbling down the basement, her impatience tugging at me. 

The stench reached out the closer I got, grasping at my body as it drew me deeper into the tragic mess I was sure to encounter. I knew I had no right to be shocked, afterall –_I_ was the one who lured her task down here._I_ was that partner who went out and got the raw materials, dragging it back to our lair for her to do as she may with it. 

She looked up upon my arrival, her smile sickeningly sweet under the dimmed lightly. 

"You're here," She breathed, wiping the sweat from her brow. 

I cringed when I noticed the crimson trail she left, the knife in her hand barely grazing her. Looking beside her, I noticed the dead body, marred beyond recognition. 

My inside twisted. 

"I finally killed you," She grinned, looking from the corpse to me – her vacant eyes shining. 

I recoiled shamefully. 

How tragic was it to love a woman who repeatedly killed with me in mind as her victim?


	4. Jealous Boyfriend

**Title: Jealous Boyfriend**  
**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Not Mine/Bi-Weekly/#4  
Author: kagome313  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance  
Universe: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Summary: With her secrets revealed, Inuyasha may just have to**_**punish**_**them out of her system.  
Warnings: Language**

**0-0-0-0**

"These are…" Inuyasha held up the opened box, shaking it slightly towards her. "…Sango's?"

"Yes," she squeaked out, rubbing the back of her head – a sign that she was uneasy. Her brown gaze shifted first to her jealous boyfriend who was scowling angrily at her, and then to the box of colorful objects that had her blushing like crazy. 

"Why would Sango's B. be hiding under our bed?" 

Kagome gulped, a nervous laugh spilling from her lips. "It's funny that you –…" Her voice died down when he threw the box across the room, his eyes twitching with annoyance.

"I'll have to punish you."

"R-really?" She breathed, the sudden hope making him quirk his brow as he paused at his zipper.

"You fucking want this?" He grinned, freeing his delicious cock to her hungry gaze. "Then why are you waiting?"

Instantly, Kagome felt her pussy opening up with rushed excitement.


	5. No More Reservation

_**Title: No More Reservation  
Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Infinite/Bi-Weekly/#5  
Author: kagome313  
Rating: K  
Genre: Open  
Universe: AU  
Word Count: 125  
Summary: Kagome finally makes a decision.  
Warnings: None**_

Tears had a funny way of spilling, simply because of _feelings_; no matter how much I beg them to stay hidden.

Like today… as I stand before the man I was irrevocably in love with – the man who I knew returned those feelings with such an infinite intensity that scared me. The fright was so powerful, felt so tangible, I'd allowed myself to refrain from completely opening up to him to reveal my true feelings.

More tears spilled when I saw hurt shining in his amber gaze as he revealed just how much I was hurting him. I realized then that I was foolish in my fear and knew I had to change that. 

"Come in," Opening the door wider, I took that final step.


End file.
